Rules
As already mentioned, this Wikia is made in mind with the purpose of helping players who otherwise would struggle, be it from the language, or the game mechanics. Anyone is welcome to edit the pages, and make suggestions but please exercise courtesy, and respect for those working hard to make pages to make the game more accessible and enjoyable for everyone. Below are the basic rules that outline the ettiquette when interacting with others through chat, comments or otherwise, as well as rules when editing pages. Everyone is expected to adhere and observe these rules. If there any rules you would like implemented or changed, please refer to the Contributions & Suggestions thread in the Forum, where the admins will be more than happy to read and consider them. General * Please be mindful, and respectful of other people. This is a social, and public site. Whilst it is not possible to be in agreement with everything, everyone is expected to respect other people's opinions and remain civil, if not friendly. * Please do not fuel any possible strife. Flaming, trolling, spamming, and antagonism will not tolerated. If you feel you are victim to harrassment, or any untoward behaviour please feel free to report it to the Admins. * Discussions are more than welcome in the Forums, and Comments, but please consider your content. Making Threads are more than allowed, and are advised if you want to discuss something that may not necessarily be helpful in other pages. In the same vein: ** Off discussions are permitted, but are advised to be directed to the Forum section for this. ** Please do not spam, and bump old threads, and pages that have been inactive for a long amount of time. ** Users are prohibited from discussing the manga, and anime in the Comments section. Please be mindful of players who may not have seen the latest chapters, and/or episodes. This is to prevent any unnecessary arguments. You may discuss them in the Forum section. ** We discourage the discussion of the other games, or series in the Comments section. Again, these are allowed in the Forum section. Editing Pages Anyone is more than welcome to edit pages within this Wikia! We encourage everyone to take part and contribute as the pages always need expanding, and there are always mechanics, and units that need translating. * When you edit a page, please remember to make a short summary of what changes you've made, and why. This helps us keep track of pages, and see if other pages need their information updating. * If you think someone has made a mistake, please aim to make a quiet and civil resolution. Do not bash the mistaken party - this is untoward, and unacceptable. Please be polite and discuss the mistake(s) in question using facts, and not emotions. ** This Wikia consists primarily of information from translations, and the contributors' gaming experience and knowledge. They are by no means accurate, but every effort is made to make it as accurate as possible. Please do not disregard the efforts of the contributors, and remain polite. ** No one owns a page, no matter how much one person has spent in editing it. Please remain aware of this. This Wikia is cultivated by everyone's collective efforts. * If you think major changes or adjustments should be made in any of the pages, please refer to Contributions & Suggestions before making any edits. Comments The comments section will be more than likely the most active part of any page, so please be nice. Respect others, and do not fuel any arguments. * Do not hate on other people's comments. * Do not flame, troll, spam, or antagonise in the comments, and other people. * Do not discuss the anime, or manga. * Do not discuss other games, or anime/manga franchises. * Do not post comments that will violate the Wikia Terms of Use. There are plenty of opportunities to discuss off topic matters in the Forum section. Any inappropriate posts will be removed by the Admins. Where do I talk about X? Questions should be more or less be answered in the FAQ, How to Play, and even the Gameplay sections. Please refer to these pages first before posting a query. * If these still do not answer your questions, you can try asking in the Forum, and Wiki Chat. * If you must make a query in the Comments section, please make a note of which article you're asking in. Category:Community